Lazy Day SO Why the Coat?
by MoonlitMeeting
Summary: A warm day, a wine festival, and Fierce and Law alone together. What could happen? This is a one shot that goes along with my other story "I Am What I Am". I hope you enjoy it!R/R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is something I made while giving myself a break from studying. There are some aspect of Fierce and her personality I want to clarify and rather than make a long author's note I've decided to do a series of one shots. These will go along with my other story "I Am What I Am" but they won't necessarily be directly involved or even canon. I am going to make an effort to spoilers out them. Hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S.-I would love some feedback on Law, am I'm doing a good job keeping him in character? PLEASE LET KNOW!**

Fierce was contently sprawled of the deck of the submarine soaking up the sunshine. She'd removed her coat and was lying on top of it and had no desire to move anytime soon. They were docked at a small island, it was a very quiet island not worth burning and pillaging, but it made a great rest stop. This island was actually known for its skilled brewers and fine liquors, which was part of the reason no pirates had ravaged it yet, no pirate wanted to waste good alcohol or the people making it.

The submarine was practically empty except for Fierce, Law, and Bepo. Everyone else had abandoned it in favor of the wine festival that was happening on the island and apparently lasted for three days. She could hear the music and drunken laughter floated up from the town they had docked at, but it didn't bother her. In a way it reinforced the laid back atmosphere of the fall island.

Fierce was taking advantage of the crew's absence and had unlaced her vest halfway. Allowing it to spill open but still cover enough to preserve her "_modesty" _as the crew called it if any of them came back early. It wasn't that they didn't mind seeing a naked woman, but it was awkward for them to see a naked woman who was also their nakama. She still didn't understand the human concept of modesty but she was getting used to having to wear clothes all the time. Maybe she'd understand better if saw one of them naked? Maybe humans hid something under their clothes? Well those were questions for another day.

Normally she didn't enjoy long periods of inactivity or confinement, but it wasn't that bad being stuck on the sub if they weren't submerged. Besides she enjoyed simply basking in the warm glow of the sun from time to time, a habit she'd picked up from her father and brothers. They could be such lazy lounge lizards sometimes.

She turned to look at the door when she heard it creak open to see who was disturbing her solitude. It was Law; he'd decided to emerge from his cave, the sick bay. He had his nodachi casually resting against his shoulder as always.

"Going to join the festival with the others?" She asked casually, trying to be civil as per their agreement. They'd recently come to a sort of understanding and were making an effort to stay away from each other's throats.

"Not really, I'd rather not be around them while their making fools of themselves." He turned an eye to her, not bothering to move his head, lazy grin in place. It was almost always there and it had become a game of sorts to her to find ways to wipe it off his face.

"I thought I'd get some fresh air while we're docked and give myself a break from my studies, much like you are. With your permission." He then leaned against the wall nearest to her and set his nodachi against it. That last sentence had been sarcasm; he'd simply been making a dig at how territorial she got sometimes, claiming small bits of space around her while she was using it, other times in a more permanent manner. Like her room, no one went in her room, ever. That he had situated himself so close to her without even waiting for a reply was further proof he was trying to get under her skin.

She chose to ignore him; she wasn't going to let him ruin her peace, even as she felt his eye on her.

"Why do you wear that coat?" He asked suddenly, sounding genuinely curious.

"Hmm?" She turned back to him, lazily cracking open eye.

"You've made no secret of the fact that you're not found of wearing clothes Fierce-ya. So why wear more than you need to? It's not cold enough to require a coat and you even wear it on summer islands. Why?" He clarified. He really did want to know why she would wear when she wouldn't even wear shoes most of the time. Fierce was something he did wholly understand and curiosity was something he sought to satisfy.

Fierce frowned in thought as she considered his question. It was one she never even asked herself.

"I suppose it makes me look more like me family. Not much but a little." She began hesitantly; Law was the last person she thought she would discuss family matters and personal issues with. But he made for good listener, and he wasn't likely to make fun of her, hold it over her head maybe, but not tease.

Law raised an eyebrow at this, he didn't know much about her family so he had no clue how wearing a coat made of scales made her look a little more like them.(AN: If only he knew. XD)

"Only a little?"

"Yeah I don't look at all like them, they told me I'm not adopted or whatever but I'd sometimes doubt that, more so recently."

"Not surprising, you are very likely one of a kind." Law's gaze became distant as he thought back to the little discoveries he'd made about and what set her apart from everyone else.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Fierce murmured quietly, a note of sadness in her voice. They continued to sit there in silence, neither feeling the need to speak as they lost themselves in their own thoughts. The air around them had grown more somber even as the joyous sounds of the festival continued to fill the air.


	2. How She Got the Coat

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Piece characters or the canon parts of the story. All credit goes to Eiichiro Oda. I do one my OCs and parts of the plot.**

AN**: I've gotten fond of Fierce's signature coat and decided to do a one shot about it. This is also practice for writing action/fight scenes in preparation for Law's and Fierce's fight, let me know what you think.**

Fierce was carefully making her way through the mountains of Savage Island, weaving around jagged rocks and tall crags. She made as little sound as she could as she followed the trail left by her prey. She was hunting, not for herself but for her father. Even though he didn't know she was.

The trail was so obvious she could have followed it in the dark. It was wide and stone had been crushed beneath the mass of the creature, deep scratches lined the path as well from its claws digging into the stone. She wondered what it looked like and what sort creature left a trail like this. It looked like it crawled on its belly like a snake but it had legs by the look of it, with very sharp claws.

It was an intruder, a predator of high standing in the islands pecking order. It looked like it was trying to carve out a section of the island for itself. It made the mistake of choosing her father's territory to steal. Her father had been enraged when he found out and had started his own hunt for the interloper, but she was going to find him first.

She could already imagine the pride her father would feel when she brought the creature's pelt or maybe its head, whichever was easier to carry. Her brothers would all be so envious of her but proud as well. They'd see that the runt of the clutch wasn't as weak as they thought she was. She'd show them she could handle herself just as well as they could**.(AN: Right now Fierce is only about 11 or 12 years old and already feeling a bit over shadowed by her brothers. She wants to prove herself and make them proud, poor kid.)**

Fierce was jerked from her fantasy by an abrupt noise. _Snapsnap snap crack crack draaaag snapcrack crack draaaag._ She quickly sought out the source of the noise, it sounded as if it was coming from the other side of the cliff. She began to scale the rock face, wanting to get a bird's eye view. Reaching the top she raced over to the other side and looked over the edge.

_Sweet scales and burning flames that thing's huge!_ Was the first thing that crossed her mind, it was probably bigger than her father and definitely weighed more. She was beginning to feel that she'd bitten off more than she could swallow.

It was long like a snake **(Think Sky snake if you need something to compare it to, but not as long**) but its thickness reminded her more of a bloated worm. It had no neck; its head was as wide as its body and narrowed a bit to the tip of its snout, like an alligators head with six eyes. It had a lot of teeth sticking out of mouth to. It had about a dozen legs the shape resembling that of her arms, but they were too thin to support its weight if it stood on them and tried to walk. Instead it dragged itself along, digging its massive claws into the ground pulling itself forward.

On its back instead of spines or fins it had long whip like growths, wildly snapping about at random, ran down its back. They appeared to be able to lengthen and shorten. It had some around its mouth that were longer.

What caught her eye were its scales, which were rich shade of purple. This renewed her desire to engage the creature and win. She could already see a cover of those scales over her shoulders and covering her body. She'd have a set of scales just like her family at last!

She was brought back to reality when the creature brushed against her cliff and she nearly fell off. Glaring down at it she snarled, she'd show this thing what happened when you trespassed on her father's territory**. 1 **She almost jumped from the cliff onto its back before deciding that it would be better to go for the head.

She ran along the edge of the cliff to the front of the monster, luckily it wasn't very fast. With a roar she leapt from the cliff dagger draw. She drove the dragger in just above the creatures third left eye when-

_CRACK!_ Her dagger shattered against it scales. Eyes wide in shock she didn't see the whip coming at her until it hit. She crashed into the side of the canyon and slid to the ground in a heap, her arm and side burning and bleeding where the whip had connected. Spots danced before her eyes as she blinked and tried to clear her head of the painful throbbing that had taken up residence there.

Before she could recover she was yanked back into the air by one of the creature's mouth whips. It dangled her near its eyes to examine her after smelling her.

"_**Such an odd thing you are. You're not human despite your appearance, if you were you'd be dead already."**_ It said in a deep rumbling voice that reverberated throughout the canyon and shook the very air.

"_**Put me down you fangless bloated worm."**_ Fierce growled back, recovering slightly. **(AN: On savage Island calling someone fangless is a pretty common insult. It's like saying someone/thing is a wimp or a weakling.)**

"_**Oh, it talks. I had heard that Blue Heart the Devastator had taken in a strange pet, I see that it is true."**_

Fierce's pain was quickly forgotten as rage boiled up inside her when she heard him call her a pet. She was well aware, and sensitive about, how different she was from her family and did not like reminders or insults pertaining to it. Her eyes bled red and yellow with blue around their pupils. She began thrashing about trying to get at her attacker.

"_**I'm not his pet you-**_

"_**Silence pest! You will watch your tongue. I am the Mad Crawler, the Devourer, you are nothing in comparison!"**_ The mountains seemed to shake from the force of his roar. He slammed Fierce back onto the rocky ground leaving a small creating before tossing her in the air. As she flew up it tilted its head back as far as it could and opened its massive maw to catch her.

Fierce began to descend, as she fell she wished not for the first time that could fly like the rest of her family. Suddenly she found herself cradled in an enormous clawed paw and could hear the mad crawler bellowing in rage.

Steady wing beats and the smell of fire told her who caught her. Her father had found them. He flew to the top of a cliff far enough away the she wouldn't be caught in the fight, but close enough that she would see. After he gently laid her down he gave her look that said not to move or face the consequences before flying back. Hardly necessary, she barely had the strength to pull herself up on a rock so she could watch the fight let alone go anywhere.

Her father roared a challenge at the Mad Crawler before unleashing the brilliant blue flames that he had been named for. The Crawler ducked his head and bore them, to slow to dodge, but seemed unaffected by them. It had a thick hard skin to protect it. Seeing this wouldn't work her father tried a different approach and dropped from the sky onto its back. He dug his claws and fangs as deeply as he could and began to tear at it. However the Crawlers scales once again proved resilient and the wounds were superficial, some only scratching the surface.

The Crawler answered by throwing its head back and hitting her father right on the snout. He loosened his grip in surprise and the Crawler used this to shake him off its back. It turned as best it could and tried to take a bite out of Blue Heart who managed to stay out of the way, but it left him vulnerable. The Crawler reared up and was about to crush him.

Her father saw the opening lunged for its throat. The Crawler fell on its back after her father crashed into it, screeching the whole time. they thrashed and wrestle on the ground, causing the area around them to quake. Her father had drawn blood, it seemed that the scales on it stomach were softer, and wasn't letting go until it was dead.

She wasn't sure how long it took, how long they struggled but suddenly the noise and shaking stopped. The Crawler was dead. Her father rose up and flew back to her. He stared at her for time before saying _**"What were you trying to do fledging?"**_

Fierce looked down feeling ashamed. _**"Just wanted to prove that I was. . .that I could. . ."**_

Blue Heart rumbled soothingly in his chest, he understood what she meant. He knew how she felt. He turned back to the Crawler's ravaged corpse thoughtfully and was inspired.

"_**You made the first blow so you may have the body, perhaps the Old Man can make you another trophy?"**_

Fierce looked up feeling better as images of her previous fantasy came back, she could still have her scale skin, she tried to stand but was unable to, she was in too much pain and likely had some broken bones. Her father took her back up in his claws and carried her to the Old Man cave, giving the poor man quite a fright to his and Fierce's amusement.

He left her there to gather his sons to help skin the carcass and crack its skull. They managed to find a pit to boil its brain in but could only remove the scales on the creature's belly. One of his sons broke a tooth trying to remove the skin on its back. Sadly it was one of his adult fangs and not likely to grow back earning him the name Broke Fang. They also took some its smaller teeth which could be used to cut its skin.

The Old Man finished cleaning and bandaging Fierce who happily sat near the pit watching her family taking turns breathing fire into the pit to boil the brains and hide. She couldn't keep the smile her face if tried she was so excited. They had gotten so much of the skin she didn't need to worry about out growing whatever the Old Man made for her. She wondered what he'd make.

_**9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 999999999999999999999999999**_

1**(AN: Just to clarify, other monsters can pass through and live in claimed territories, it's the monsters at the top of the pyramid that aren't allowed in. There are bits of unclaimed territory where they can live but they aren't as nice or rich in food sources.)**


End file.
